Doggy Style
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Vieille fic écrite pour Benane. SiriusRemus... avec un peu de Severus lol!


Vieille fic que j'avais faite pour Benane... Si jamais tu lis ceci, reviens à moi ma belle Benane je m'ennui de toi!!!

Disclaimer: Putain de merde j'suis vraiment obligée???????!!!!!!!!

Note de l'auteur: SLASH classé R.

Résumé: Ça se passe avant que Sirius ne s'enfuit avec Buck (Ouais, le prisonnier d'Azkaban si vous préférez.) Donc imaginez la scène(Ouais c'est à partir du film cette fic...) Sirius vient de dire au revoir à Harry et s'en va avec l'hyppogriffe...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doggy style

Par SNAPESLOVE

Sirius survolait les plaine vertes garnies d'arbres brunis à cause de l'automne et regardait le paysage avec une certaine envie d'aller se reposer un peu. Quand il demanda à Buck de se poser, ce fut pour appercevoir une silhouète au loin qui semblait marcher en direction du château...

-Aller Buck, on va voir l'homme là-bas. Dit-il en devinant très bien de qui il s'agissait.

Il se posa derrière l'homme aux cheveux brun aux reflets roux, allure forte mais souple, en silence et descendit de la bête en faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Il avança silencieusement et quand il fut derrière l'homme, lui sauta dessus pour le faire tomber en pleine face.

-Hey!

-Sirius! Tu m'as fait une de ces peur! Dit l'homme en se retournant pour faire la bise. -Je ne croyais pas te revoir tout de suite, tu as besoin de quelque chose pour ton voyage?

-Non Remus, je t'ai apperçu au loin et je n'ai pas pu résister, on ne s'est pas vu longtemps et je croyais que ça te ferais plaisir.

-Mais bien sûre Sirius, comment je pourrais refuser ta compagnie! S'exclâma Remus qui lui passa un bras sur les épaules pour marcher un peu. -Alors tu crois qu'Harry va s'en sortir sans toi maintenant qu'il te sait son parrain?

-Bien sûre, il est très fort ce petit.

-Tu as raison. Dit Remus.

-T'as vu leur tête quand tu m'a aidé à me relever? Je croyais que leur mâchoires allaient tomber sur le sol!

-Et MA tête quand Harry a envoyé paître Severus dans le lit! J'ai tellement eu peur qu'il te vise! Avoua Remus en regardant Sirius intensément.

-Tu sais que t'es un ami, toi! Je t'adore! Lança Sirius en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi.

-Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas prit ta potion tue-loup dis-moi?

-Longue histoire, mais en gros c'est parce que j'ai complètement oublié, vu les évènements.

-Waaa! T'aurais dû voir ta gueule, c'était à faire peur, royalement peur j'te dis! Dit Sirius avec de gros yeux écarquillés.

-Ouais, toi tu peux pas te plaindre parce que quand tu montres pas tes crocs et que tu prend cet air de chien battu, t'es à caliner, mais bon passons.

-Non non, ne passons pas, c'est quoi cette allusion bizarre? Demanda Sirius.

-Ya pas d'allusion, Sirius tu débloques ou quoi?

-Je suis à caliner? Remus bordel où vas-tu chercher des expressions pareilles! Pouffa Sirius en poussant Remus pour le faire tomber au sol.

-Le pôvre piti toutout aime pas qu'on le taquine...? Demanda Remus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Hey! Ça va faire les blagues idiotes! Ria Sirius en le repoussant, mais Remus l'attira avec lui pour qu'il tombe aussi. -AÏE! C'est pas du jeu! Dit-il encore avant de prendre sa forme animagus.

-Tu sais, si je fesais pareil, j'te boufferais sans que tu aies le temps d'aboyer! Mais tu es chanceux! Affirma Remus en poussant le chien plus loin pour s'enfuir en courant.

Sirius courra très vite et se jetta sur Remus, qui tomba encore.

-D'accord, t'as gagné!

-Tu vois, c'est pas la taille de l'animal qui compte! Ajouta Sirius qui venait de reprendre sa forme.

-Heuu... Ouais. Dit le presque rouquin en se relevant et s'époussettant. -Oh! Caches-toi! Ya Severus qui se ramène! Dit Remus. (Ouais, passke on sait pas c'est quoi Snape a fait quand il se sont tous séparés dans les bois lol! Fa ke j'ai supposé qu'il était resté dans les bois à surveiller pis que là y rentrait pour cause d'ennuis mortel lol!)

Sirius se cacha derrière un buisson (J'aime les buissons, que voulez-vous!) et Remus acueuillit Severus du mieux qu'il pu.

-D'où arrivez-vous? Demanda le loup.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre. Dit Severus en continuant son chemin.

Mais Remus avait envie de s'amuser un peu...

-C'était qui? Demanda-t-il.

-Qui quoi? Demanda Severus en se retournant brusquement.

-Dans les bois... Pour qui es-tu resté dans les bois?

-Pour personne! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question débile?!

-Allons Snivellus... Il est où?

-Mais de qui tu parles?

-Ton prince charmant...

Sirius, toujours caché(bin sûre lol! yé pas suicidaire!), se demandait à quoi Remus jouait et surtout pourquoi il posait ce genre de questions...

-Quoi?

-L'homme avec qui tu assouvis tes désirs les plus fous... Tu sais bien...

-Avec qui je fricotte, si tel est le cas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Se fâcha Severus. -De toutes façons, Lucius n'a rien à voir là-ded... Bordel! Severus se frappa mentalement.

-Luciussssss hein? T'as un goût pour l'amertume mon cher... Et... Il te paies bien pour les services que tu lui rend? Ôsa Remus.

-TU LA FERME! TU LA FERME! Dit Severus en s'élançant pour le frapper.

-Oooooh mais Snivelus est fâché! Ria Remus en lui attrapant le bras. -C'est pas bien d'user de violence, c'est Lucius qui t'a montré ça? Tut tut tut... Va falloir que tu le domine la prochaine fois...

-Ôtes tes sales pattes de sur moi Remus!

-Très bien... Dit-il en relâchant Severus. -Si tu me frappe, je le dis à tout le monde!

Severus ne dit pas un mot et repartit dans la même direction qu'auparavant. Une fois l'humilié loin, Sirius sortit de sa cachette...

-Remus! Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui t'as prit?!

-T'as vu sa tête! J'aurais pu payer pour voir une tête pareille dans une autre occasion! S'exclaffa Remus, plié en deux de rire.

-Mais t'es fou ma parole! Il aurait pu me voir avec votre querelle!

-Mais non, arrêtes de t'en faire.

Sirius éclata de rire à son tour...

-LUCIUS MALFOY? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Quel abruti!

-Tu le connais bien Lucius pour rire comme ça? Demanda Remus.

-Non, pourquoi? Bordel Remus, LUCIUS!

-Je sais, mais il est peut-être parfait pour Severus.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là, tu m'inquiètes...

-T'as qu'à regarder Severus pour comprendre. En voudrais-tu toi de Severus?

-Heu... non. Dit-il, incertain de l'état morale de son ami.

-Si Lucius est avec lui, c'est que Severus a quelque chose que Lucius aime, recherche. Severus est, contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, capable d'aimer...

-Remus! On sait même pas ce qu'il font ensemble, c'est peut-être juste une histoire de bais...

-Je sais.

-Où voulais-tu en venir?

-Heuu... J'en sais trop rien, j'ai oublié. Répondit Remus.

-T'as le begin pour Sev?

-NON! Par Merlin non!

-Bah alors c'est quoi?

-Ah c'est rien j'te dis! Dit Remus l'air agacé tout à coup.

-Ah non! Tu vas me le dire, sinon j'te fais subir c'que t'as fait subir à Sev!

-J'me demandais c'est tout.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu te demandais, Remus?

-T'es juste un grand enfant, tu ne comprend rien.

-T'es en période de rut ou quoi? C'est le grand amour qui te manques, Remus? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça?

-Ouais, j'ai peut-être envie du grand amour, qui sait, mais là n'est pas la question...

-Si au contraire, si t'as quelque chose qui va pas, tu devrais me laisser t'aider. Dit Sirius en lui passant un bras autour des épaules, s'assoyant par terre avec Remus.

-Ne ris pas... Je suis amoureux. Avoua Remus.

-Bah en voilà une bonne nouvelle! Souria-t-il. -Et... il te paies bien? Blagua Sirius.

Remus lui envoya un regard noir.

-Arrêtes de blaguer Sirius.

-Et c'est qui?

-Je peux pas te le dire, pas tout de suite.

-C'est ârce que c'est Sev, dis-le donc!

-Ah parce que nous avons un certain animagus en commun, tu crois que moi aussi je vais mettre tout ce qui passe, que je me fou du sexe de la personne? Sirius je suis pas un chien moi! J'ai du goût!

-Olà! Prends-le pas ainsi! Donc c'est une demoiselle?

-J'te le dirai pas, essaye pas!

-Merde, pourquoi tu m'en parles dans ce cas? Demanda Sirius, contrarié.

-Ouais, tu me coinces... D'accord, je t'en parle, mais évite de poser un tas de question.

-Si tu y tiens.

-C'est un homme oui.

-Je l'savais! Sourit Sirius. C'est Sev, dis-le donc!

-ARRÊTES!

-Ok c'est pas Sev...

-Tu vas me dire que j'ai qu'à lui dire...

-Ouais j'allais justement dire ça...

-Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Voilà Sev qui se ramène encore! Avertit Sirius. -T'es certain que c'est pas lui...

-SIRIUS!

-Désolé, j'me cache...

-Tiens, encore là? Demanda Severus.

-Et toi, que viens-tu faire encore? Rejoindre Lucius?

-Tu sauras que Lucius et moi somme civilisés et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler!

-Ah bon vous faites ça sur un beau lit?

-LUPIN! Je t'averti...

-Mavertir, mais Severus, c'est toi qui devrais prendre garde.

-Que veux-tu? Demanda Severus, résigné.

-Savoir.

-Bien. Souffla Snape entre ses dents.

-Alors... C'est de l'amour ou simplement physique?

-Tu vas loin!

-Répond ou tout le monde saura...

-C'est de l'amour.

-Bordel, Lucius est capable de tendresse? J'y crois pas!

-Et bien oui, figures-toi donc.

-Mais entre deux hommes froids... Qu'est-ce que la tendresse! Se moqua Lupin.

-Et entre deux chiens? C'est comment? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Quoi?

-Ouais, tu t'es pas plaint quand il t'as sauté au cou le fringant toutou hein?!

-Severus, c'est quoi... de quoi tu parles?

-Je le sais... que tu l'aime.

-Que j'aime qui?

Sirius écoutait attentivement, le sourire aux lèvres parce qu'il allait savoir.

-Sirius voyons... Depuis que tu enseignes ici, la nuit, quand je fais mes rondes... C'est toi que j'entend murmurer le nom de ce cabot... Dans tes appartements... Dis-moi Remus... Que fais-tu en gémissant son nom?

Remus poussa Severus très fort et prit un air répugné.

-Arrêtes tes conneries, Severus!

-C'est pour te renseigner sur la séduction que tu me poses toutes ces questions? Dit le Severus tombé au sol.

Sirius trouvait la conversation plutôt animé et intéressant, même s'il n'avait toujours pas saisit réellement ce qui se passait.

-Pas dutout. Répondit Remus, offusqué.

-AH! Tu crois le séduire sans savoir comment procèder? Le provoqua Snape en se relevant.

-Je sais comment!

-Donc tu admets vouloir séduire Sirius?

-Ou... NON!

-Quoi, il n'est pas asser bien pour toi?

-Il est très bien!

-Pour toi?

-Oui! ...

-...

-...

Severus repartit vers les boir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il n'était plus sous la menace de Lupin maintenant qu'il savait... Un certain concerné sortit de derrière un buisson et vint à côté de Remus, lui posa une main sur une épaule et le retourna vers lui...

-Bordel Remus, tu veux l'achever?

-Bah il le mérite!

-Heu... Je parlais pas de Severus.

-??

-Ta déclaration...

-Heu... Remus était sans mots.

-Vas-y, dis-le moi! Insista Sirius.

-T'es très gentil, mais...

-T'es vraiment le seul qui puisse me comprendre, on se ressemble un peu toi et moi, ya pas de gêne là-dedans tu sais. Expliqua Sirius.

-Heuuu...

-T'es très lent... Tu l'as toujours été... Pas que ça me déplaise... mais quand c'est trop long... c'est trop long... Dit Sirius en se rapprochant un peu de Remus.

-Severus risque de se pointer d'un moment à l'autre, faudrait pas qu'il te vois parce...

-J'ai tellement envie de le faire.

-Quoi, Severus? Demanda Remus.

-C'que t'es lent!

-...

Sirius avait bien compris lui, il ne détestait pas non plus l'idée que Remus puisse l'aimer... Il posa délicatement sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit d'un air innocent...

-Allons nous cacher dans ce cas. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Remus.

-Ouais, avant qu'il ne te vois surtout. Dit-il en suivant Sirius dans le buisson.

En attirant Remus vers le sol, Sirius l'assit directement sur lui sans faire exprès (Ouai ya pas fait exprès c'est pas une blague) et se fit mal.

-Désolé, je devrais regarder où je pose mon...

-Nah, c'est pas grave. Dit Sirius en se frottant une jambe.

-T'es fragiles...

Sirius releva la tête pour regarder Remus droit dans les yeux, il ne le lâchait plus.

-Non, je crois pas... C'est plutôt toi...

-C'est possible... Répondit Lupin.

-Une si gigantesque créature... Et pourtant si fragile. Affirma Black en le fixant toujours.

Lupin ne dit pas un seul mot, trop hypnotisé par le regard intense que lui lançait son comparse assit en face de lui.

-Je comprend maintenant. Ajouta Sirius en lui souriant tendrement.

-Quoi donc?

-La façon dont tu regardais Severus.

-Je te dis que je ne l'aime pas! Se frustra Lupin.

-Oh mais je l'ai bien compris... Grâce à lui en plus.

Lupin baissa la tête et rougit tel un enfant.

-Je m'excuse, dans ce cas...

-Tu t'excuses pour quoi au juste? De m'aimer? J'ai rien contre ça.

Snape passa le buisson sans appercevoir les deux hommes(Fallait bin j'en parle encore de mon Severus lol)

Remus releva la tête à son tour et fixa Sirius comme s'il venait de voir un troll...

-T'es pas contrarié?

-Non. Dit-il en approchant pour s'assoir plus près, toujours en face, puis lui posa ses main sur les épaules. -Même que...

Lupin n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que Sirius le touchait de sa joue sur la sienne.

-Même que ça me fait plaisir. Ajouta Black avant de laisser un tout petit baiser sur cette même joue.

Lupin était tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Dit-il enfin.

-Tu n'a rien à dire, c'est ce que tu veux, non?

-Sirius je...

Black lui caressa le visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, puis le serra contre lui. Il coucha Remus sur le dos et vint au-dessus lentement, puis le fixa encore.

-Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir... Mais avant de partir... J'aimerais emporter un souvenir de toi avec moi pour que, quand je reviendrai... Tu m'aimes encore plus.

-T'aimer plus que je ne le fais en ce moment est impossible...

-Bah voilà! C'était pas difficile à avouer, n'est-ce pas? Ria Sirius avant de lui donner un autre baiser bien tendre.

Le coeur de Lupin battait la chamade alors que son ami lui caressait le côté de la poitrine, vraiment doucement. Black revint sur sa bouche, mais cette fois-ci, en força l'entrée délicatement tout en entrecroisant ses doigts aux siens. Le loup se laissa embrasser avec envie, commençant à bouger un peu son propre corps.

-Remus ne me laisse pas sans rien... Insinua Sirius en frottant son bassin contre le sien.

Lupin ne parla pas et mouva ses hanches aussi, embrassant maintenant l'autre avec fougue et une certaine passion soudaine. Vite, Remus retira les vêtements de son partenaire et fit de même pour les sien, plaçant Sirius sous lui, à quattre pattes. Ils étaient des bêtes c'était le cas de le dire dans un moment pareil alors ils n'aimaient pas attendre, mais l'amour y était bien. Lupin se pencha sur le dos de Black et lui embrassa le dos avec rapidité, respirant très fort et très vite... Il s'accocha aux épaules de Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait et d'un seul coup, le fit crier très fort.(Vous vous doutez de quelle façon!)

-OH Remus!

-Dis-le... Dis-le... Insista Remus en entâmant un premier mouvement de bassin vers l'avant.

-C'est bon... mmmmmm...

Remus était ravi de la répose et continua toujours en allant de plus en plus vite, faisant ainsi jouir Black deux fois de suite... Mais celui-ci, une fois bien revenu à la réalité, n'allait pas s'arrêter là... Il se leva rapidement, entrainant Remus avec lui et le colla face à un arbre en passant ses mains à l'avant du loup pour aller s'accrocher à ses épaules. Il entra en Remus plus lentement, ce qui fit gémir celui-ci doucement.

-aaahhh...

-Je veux t'entendre me le dire pour vrai... Dit Black en y allant de vas et vient doux.

-Je t'aime... mmmmmmmmm...

Sirius était heureux d'entendre cela et commença à y aller violement, laissant à peine le temps à Remus de respirer. Il entrait en Remus, celui-ci gémissait... Il sortait... Remus reprenait un peu son souffle et g.missait encore en sentant Sirius revenir plus fort encore.

-OHH OUIIII!!!!!

-Vas-y mon beau... Laisses-toi aller juste pour moi... Chuchota Black à l'oreille de son aimé tout en entrant et sortant frénétiquement.

-MMMMMOUIIIII!!!! Jouit Remus en serrant l'arbre très fort, enfonçant presque ses ongles dedans.

Sirius se retira tout de suite, il savait combien cela était intense après avoir eut un orgasme si fort, puis regarda Remus qui se cramponnait toujours à l'arbre...

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir... Mais je dois...

Remus se retourna.

-Je sais, je t'attendrai.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore comme deux fous et s'enlâssèrent pendant quelques minutes, le temps de partager leur seul moment d'amour.

-Tu m'écriras?

-Bien sûre. Répondit Black, toujours en tenant Remus dans ses bras. -Je reviendrai aussi vite que je pourrai pour toi.

Remus se rhabilla en silence en même temps que Sirius et ce fut bientôt le temps pour l'animagus de partir...

-Fais attention s'il-te-plaît. Dit Remus en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

-Je reviendrai en un seul morceau.

Un autre baiser vint conclure leur échange bref, mais intense, puis Sirius appela Buck et le monta. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Remus et lui sourit tendrement avant de prendre son envol sans un regard derrière. Remus laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues et prit le temps de reprendre son état normal avant de se retourner pour partir...

-Je l'savais.

-SEV!

-Je l'savais tellement!

-Sev... oh heuu... T'es là depuis quand?

-JE L'SAVAIS!!!!!!!!!

-RÉPOND!

-Depuis au moins un bon quarante minutes... Pourquoi?

-Bordel!

-T'inquiètes pas... Si tu la fermes, je fais pareil... Le nargua Snape.

-Pfff, j'ai pas trop le choix.

-Dis Remus...

-Quoi?

-C'est bien?

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda le loup.

-Avec lui?

-D'après toi?!

-Te fâches pas, c'était juste une question. Si jamais tu t'ennuis, tu pourras venir m'en parler.

-Pourquoi soudainement Severus serait intéressé par mon bien être?

-Bordel, laisse tomber.

Ouais, Severus avait vu tout le plaisir qu'ils avaient eut et il crut un instant pouvoir profiter un peu, mais bon c'était pas sa chance comme on dit, c'est quelque peu frustr. qu'il retourna à son jeu de chimiste...

Remus, lui, resta toute la nuit dehors à rêvasser, pensant au moment où Sirius allait revenir...

-------------FIN J'EN PEUX PLUS LOL!--------------------

Voilà ma poule cet OS pour toi... J'te vois déjà la face qui dit -C'est quoi cette merde?- mais ma poule, Sirius je le connais pas bcp alors excuses-moi pour la grosse bourde que je viens de pondre lol! M'aimes-ti pareil?????

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
